


Hold On

by SierraTheFantasticalHelicopter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad Leo Valdez, Sad Nico di Angelo, Song: Hold On (Chord Overstreet), Suicide Attempt, everyone is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraTheFantasticalHelicopter/pseuds/SierraTheFantasticalHelicopter
Summary: Songfic, yay. Also, this is my first songfic so if you have any critiques feel free to share.The song this is based on is Hold On by Chord Overstreet, it's a great song you should go listen to it.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Leo Valdez & The Seven, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the tags then be careful as there is suicide in this fic. I also made this in like 30 minutes so there might be a few grammatical mistakes.

~You locked yourself in the bathroom  
Lying on the floor when I breakthrough~

“Hey Leo, are you in here?” Percy asks loudly, looking around the bunker for the Latino. The rest of the seven, plus Nico, follow him before splitting up to search the big workshop. Percy walks over to his regular spot when he sees the knife.

Percy freezes, the scent of blood filling his nostrils. His search becomes more frantic, starting to run around the room. /How did we not notice Leo was struggling./ Percy thinks to himself, breath turning ragged as he continues to search for his younger friend.

A scream tears him away from his thoughts.

~I pull you in to feel your heartbeat~

Annabeth is searching in one of the lesser used rooms when she spots Leo, sitting against the wall with blood dripping down his arms. She gasps as she rushes towards him, pulling him towards her in a hug as she checks for a pulse.

It’s there, but barely. She picks him up bridal style, hearing a scream behind her. Annabeth ignores Piper in favor of rushing Leo back towards camp.

~Can you hear me screaming please don't leave me~

Piper screams as Annabeth picks up her best friend, with blood flowing down his wrists. She vaguely thinks she should help, but she can’t do anything other than follow and plead with anyone who will listen to save Leo.

“No, nononononono, I already lost you once Leo please don’t do this to me again.” Piper pleads as they make it back to the main room, everyone staring as Annabeth stumbles towards the exit.

~Hold on I still want you~

Frank stares in shock as Annabeth carries an unconscious and bleeding Leo towards the entrance of Bunker 9. She stumbles, and that’s when Frank snaps out of it and takes the tiny Latino from her. 

Frank takes off sprinting towards camp, barely registering the rest following him. He hears sobbing and pleading, but he can’t focus enough to figure who’s speaking or what they’re saying. All he can think about is the younger demigod in his arms that is way too cold, and way too pale.

~Come back I still need you~

Hazel follows her boyfriend as he carries Leo back to camp. She’s sobbing, as she tries to keep from tripping over tree roots. She hears Piper and Jason pleading, not really listening to what they’re saying.

No matter how hard she tries she ends up tripping anyways, but Nico helps her back up. They continue sprinting, before Nico curses and grabs Leo’s hand and Frank’s shoulder.

~Let me take your hand I'll make it right  
I swear I'll love you all my life~

Nico curses himself for forgetting his abilities before he grabs Leo and Frank and shoves them into a shadow. They end up in the infirmary, right next to Will.

Will stops talking to one of his siblings and starts barking orders instead. Frank places Leo on a bed and one of the Apollo campers forces them to leave the room. Nico paces in front of the infirmary, praying to every god and goddess he could think of to help Leo survive.

“I might never get to tell him I loved him.” Nico realizes out loud. Frank stares at him in pity before the rest of the gang shows up.

~Hold on I still need you~

Jason was sobbing, and he wasn’t ashamed of admitting it. His best friend tried to kill himself, and he might succeed, and Jason didn’t even notice anything was wrong. Nico was pacing and Frank was sitting on the ground, silently crying, when they finally make it to the infirmary.

Piper pulls Jason into a hug as they sob together, falling onto their knees. Jason dug his face into her neck as she buries her face in his chest. Neither notice Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, or Nico, all that mattered to them was that their trio might become a duo for the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> If I made you cry then I'm sorry. You can interpret the ending however you want.


End file.
